Nicktropolis
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: Years later a girl moved to Nicktropolis but she discovered that she is a descendent of Marisa Rodriguez.
1. Tren Fantasma

1925

A teenage girl was riding her bicycle to St Guadalupe High School.

She has black hair in a bobcut, brown eyes and tan skin with rosy cheeks. She wears a white shirt, grayish purple skirt, white socks and black mary jane shoes.

She take off her helmet and walked into the school.

A few minutes later, the school bell rang and everyone walked out of the school.

But she hears a voice

"Hi Marisa!"

It was her best friend since kindergarten.

Cecila has curly brown hair in a bobcut, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a white shirt, yellow skirt, white socks and black flat shoes.

"I just heard that today is your birthday!"

Marisa and Cecila squealed

Marisa said "My parents throw me a quinceanera"

Marisa and Cecila started riding their bicycles home but someone see them.

It was a 16 year old girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes and light tan skin.

"How come Marisa got her quinceanera!"

A blonde girl said "I know you're older than her"

A brunette girl said "Yeah Marisa's turning 15 and you take her to a abandoned train station"

But an idea popped into Tabitha's head.

Tabitha knocked on the door and someone opened the door.

Marisa was wearing a tiara, pink dress and white flat shoes.

"Happy Quinceanera Marisa great party"

Tabitha pulled out a present

Marisa opens a present revealing a train ticket

Marisa gasped "A train ticket!?"

Tabitha snickered

After Marisa's quinceanera, Tabitha and her friends take Marisa to a abandoned train station.

Marisa felt like the wind blows in her hair.

A ghostly train arrived and Marisa walked into the train.

A ghostly train disappears

Tabitha and her friends laughed


	2. Welcome to Nicktropolis

Present Day

A moving van now driving to Nicktropolis and drives to a spanish style mansion.

Two adults walked out of a moving van.

A 14 year old half mexican half filipino girl walked out of a moving van.

She has curly dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a blue jacket, a pink shirt, navy blue jeans and light pink flat shoes.

But she hears a yowl

Meche gasped and walked into the forest.

Suddenly a black cat appears behind Meche.

Meche screamed

A black cat meowed

Meche said "What the heck you scared me!"

A black cat growled

Meche said "Not talking huh"

Meche hears a ghostly moan

A black cat walked

Meche said "Uh where are you going"

A black cat and Meche sees a old tree.

A black cat digged up a old book.

Meche gulped and opened a book.

Thunder crashing

Meche said "That was...AWESOMELY MACABRE!"


	3. Meche's Birthday

Today is finally Meche's birthday and she turned 15.

Meche puts a old book in her backpack.

Meche pulled out a maja blanca.

But she hears a voice

"Hello Meche"

Meche sighed

It was a teenage Argentine goth girl with black hair, red eyes and pale skin. She wears a black dress with a white collar and cuffs, purple eyeshadow, striped purple stockings, black fingerless gloves and black boots.

"What do you want Zoe Aves"

"Ooh what is this"

"It's called maja blanca made from coconut milk my mom made it for me because it's my birthday and my dad got me a dress for my quinceanera"

Zoe tried to take Meche's food.

Zoe said "Gimme that!"

Meche said "Zoe that's mine!"

But Zoe hears a girl voice

"Leave her alone Zoe!"

It was a girl with brown hair in a bun, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a blue jacket, a pink shirt, blue jeans and red flat shoes

"Oh yeah or what"

"Or else you forget about coming to Meche's quinceanera!"

Zoe's face turned red as steam come out of her head

"Fine!"

Zoe walked away in anger

"You okay"

"Thanks i'm Meche Rodriguez"

"Bibina"

"Anyway Frida was writing a song for my quinceanera tonight"

Meche and Bibina squealed

Later that night

They hear footsteps

Frida said "Shh"

Meche opens the doors

The lights went on

"Happy Birthday Meche!"

Meche was wearing a tiara, a pink dress and light pink shoes.

Meche's eyes were filled with tears of joy.

Meche and a teenage boy blushed as they began to dance.

The crowd cheers

They give Meche gifts like a violin, pink goggles, a sewing kit and books.


End file.
